neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poetry
' Poetry Brysis' is a tiefling rogue from Landinis, Goneril but largely known for her activities with Tyro Avampour in Port Brogan. The two often appear together, and the party generally assumes they are romantically linked (read: they ship it). She is a member of The Laughing Rogue, which meets at the bar of the same name off the coast of Port Brogan. Her standing within the organization and the purpose of the organization are both unknown. In Eon The party first encountered Poetry only indirectly. During Season Three, Ulfgar overheard a conversation that she, Dwayne, and Tyrese Ragun were having about the army Tyro was raising under Stone Step to help him seize control of Port Brogan. She was not present during the battle that ensued a bit later. She reappeared in Barrensburg during Season Five to free Tyro, who was technically a free man anyway but was awkwardly traveling along with the party after having been their prisoner for several months, mostly because the aftermath of using Meteor Swarm had left him dazed and badly weakened. She broke onto the Jade Kraken II along with her bodyguard Ilsa the Retainer, fought her way through most of the members of Shadowwing, Inc., and dragged a still-out-of-it Tyro away. She and Tyro popped up again towards the end of Season Five, summoning an elder demon or some other large and wildly evil creature in Tobo's mansion. When Ashra fatally disrupted the spell, it went completely haywire. As Poetry had been the main caster, she was trapped as the rift between planes raged out of control, and neither Tyro nor Ethan could reach her to bring her to safety. When Shiolay sent in a Fiendish Ape with a Wand of Scouring to close the rift by force, Poetry let herself fall into the rift just before the ensuing explosion destroyed the summoning spell and leveled the mansion. In Eon Season Seven Episode Six, she caught up to the party with Tyro near the Frozen Fate Room in the Ruins of Eldergrin. In the ensuing battle, she was raped by Kruglor, but managed to escape with her life via invisibility. She has not been seen by the party since. (Tyro has, but it seemed like a pretty bad idea to ask at the time.) Tyro later claimed that Poetry and Tyrese Brysis were the ones to help him in the Ruins. She did not appear in person in season nine episode four, but Ethan learned something about her while interrogating a captured member of the Scarlet Brotherhood. The Brotherhood were members of the mercenary army she was having Tyro build, and they expected to eventually kill Tyro. After the party relayed these findings to Tyro, the two may no longer be working together. Shortly thereafter, when Ashra was interrogating Fab Dick about his missing memories, he claimed not to know Aura Larellian, whom the party suspected in his mysterious appearance at the Ruins of Eldergrin. He did, however, claim to know "that girl with the horns". Whether this was unrelated information or links Poetry to Evil Baudin is not clear. After the party captured the Blackguard of the Dome, they had a quick chat with him regarding his employer. During this discussion, he mentioned that his ex-girlfriend had tried to sacrifice him to Nerull once. Okay, that part of the relationship wasn't so great, but she was smoking hot. She had horns, too. What do you mean, "if you're into that kind of thing"? You'd have to be dead not to...okay, never mind. Category:Villains Category:NPCs